Medal
Not to be confused with the Gold Athletic Medal from the Penguin Games. Medals are won by Secret Agents if they succeed in Secret Missions. Letters and cards are optional awards that may also come with medals. They are obtained by performing certain sub-tasks in the mission. Mission 1 In Mission 1, you will receive the Golden Puffles medal for terrific performance in locating and returning Aunt Arctic's two missing Puffles. You will also receive a letter from Aunt Arctic if you give her the pictures of her Puffles from the Ice Rink. Mission 2 In Mission 2, you would receive the Wilderness Survival medal for surviving in the wild after the sled accident. You would also receive a letter from G if you made a fishing rod and caught a fish. Mission 3 In Mission 3, you would receive the Electromagnet Medal for disarming the electromagnet on top of the Gift Shop. You would also receive a letter from the Dancing Penguin for restoring the lights in the Night Club. Mission 4 In Mission 4, you would receive the Golden Tube Medal for rescuing the penguins from the sled mountain. You would also receive a special award for fixing the ski lift. Mission 5 In Mission 5, you would receive the Golden Investigate Medal for trapping the crab and finding the Polar Bear's fur. You would also receive a pizza for delivering the pizza to the penguin fishing. When you open the pizza box, you can click on the pizza. For every click you click on the pizza, you would eat one slice until the whole pizza is gone. Then, you can open and close the box to get another pizza! Mission 6 In Mission 6, you would receive the Golden Box Medal for thinking "outside the box".You will also receive electromagnet blueprints if you bring G them from the bear's cave. Mission 7 In Mission 7, you would receive the Silver Watch Medal for timely repairs on the Club Penguin Clock Tower. You can open the medal by clicking on the silver circle with the PSA logo. When it is open, you can see what time it is! To close it, just click on the blue penguin on the clock. You will also receive a blue "NAME 00 HONORARY MEMBER BLUE TEAM" pennant for finding a replacement target for the two penguins at the Dock. Mission 8 In Mission 8, you would receive the Boiler-Spoiler Foiler Medal for perfect precision plumbing, performed under profound pressure. If you managed to retrieve the Clock Tower's gear from Herbert, you would also have gotten a Cool Gift from G. The Cool Gift is a blue box which if you click on it, it will open. Taped on the outside of the blue box is a note from G, and when you finish reading it, click on the note to close it. Click on the white lid to open the box. Inside is the snow gear you made in Mission 7 (Clockwork Repairs) under a pile of snow. Mission 9 In Mission 9, you would receive the Stealthy Spy Surveillance Medal for convert camera coverage and considerable cunning. You will also receive Chocolate: The Game if you fing and give all the Find Four bricks to the two playing penguins. Click on a Chocolate to "eat" it. Mission 10 In Mission 10, you would receive Secret Squad Success Medal for magnificent multi-member mission management. You will also receive the Employee of The Month Trophy if you help the Gift Shop. Click on the head, and it will shake. Gallery of Individual Medals Image:Golden_Puffles_Medal.jpg|Golden Puffles Medal Image:Wilderness_Survival_Medal.jpg|Wilderness Survival Medal Image:Electromagnet_Medal.jpg|Electromagnet Medal Image:Golden_Sled_Medal.jpg|Golden Sled Medal Image:Golden_Investigative_Medal.jpg|Golden Investigative Medal Image:Golden_Box_Medal.jpg|Golden Box Medal Image:Silver_Watch_Medal.jpg|Silver Watch Medal Image:Boiler-Spoiler_Foiler_Medal.PNG|Boiler-Spoiler Foiler Medal Image:09SSSM.JPG|Stealthy Spy Surveillance Medal Image:10SSSM.JPG|Secret Squad Success Medal Category:Items Category:PSA Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Lists